How to train your dragon with magic
by Fightwithdarkness
Summary: Sorcerer will arrive on Berk is he good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is my first chapter of my first story if you like how I write please send the comment and I will continue. PS next chapter will be much longer.

I don't own How to train your dragon or any of its characters, just this story.

It is dawn , Odin himself was smiling on the island of Berk . Toothless woke up earlier than any dragons , humans or animals. Therefore, it is absolutely certain that he had his rider wake considerate dropping out of his bed , on which Hiccup could only say "Are you kidding me, it is not even six o'clock . "

After this unpleasant situation and subsequently in the small battle in the face licking and furious tickling , which ended in victory Toothless KO in the first round, the couple decided to fly through the island. Hiccup just had to leave a short note to his father. So once it was strapped saddle straps, Hiccup jumped on Toothless 's back and began to fly.

They flew right over the forest when they came upon a flock of sleepy terrible terrors , could have resulted in the crash , but Toothless they managed to avoid , although not to clash with them , but it was on a collision course with the highest tree of the forest, which could no longer be avoided when the two discussed , still hanging on the tree. Toothless haven't got a better idea than its claws cut off a branch . It is necessary to say only one dragons falling from a tree fall as cats, people do not. After the impact Hiccup said only one sentence: "Toothless, I do not think that we have a lucky day . "

After a very painful move to the village , they went to the port to catch a few fish for lunch , after about an hour longer recognize that they have a lot of fish , but suddenly saw a small boat made of white wood , which was still rocked by the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the HTTYD or any of its characters just the storie

The boat slowly approached the coast . Huccup went to tell his father about the unexpected visitor, Toothless stayed to watch foreigners . Stoick was just in the great hall , stood beside the table on which the map Berk and was looking for something on it , the only thing he could discern Hiccup just before Stoick caught map and tossed into the chest which now locked . "Dad, what are you doing ." He asked curiously , "nothing", "what do you want" Said an angry father ." It's just that the port is approaching boat , actually nothing ". "The boat? "What color is it?" Hiccup eagerly interrupted . "White " he said. "So , after all the legends were true! "  
Meanwhile, the boat arrived in port , the only thing Toothless saw was something shrouded in white cloth. He sniffed it , but did not feel anything .  
"Once upon a time long past lived on Berk sage named Nicholas , whose wisdom prevailed wisdom and power of Thor and Odin . The sage had discovered the secret of life, with this knowledge he gained unlimited power, which allowed him to create things and destroying things. Thus he became a messenger of the highest God. But a person with such great power alone to live among humans could not. That's why he was called by death to the highest God. But before that happened, he gave parts of his knowledge to five apprentices with the names Lisarp , Morgana , Drek , Alexander and Atez , to affirmate their power he used dragon's blood, but when Thor learned of this act ,slaughtered all the apprentices , but it has become something what Thor did not expect. Wisest of apprentices charmed his soul, so that when he dies, it will remain on the island. After every hundred thousand of full moon he will return for the living, becouse the art of magic cannot be left in oblivion". Stoick readed legend, that was written on the reverse of the map. "But what that got to do with that boat ". Hiccup asked, "The map says that his coming will be accompanied by a small white boat."Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, oh no." He feared in horror "What is it Hiccup?" He asked with a worried tone."I left Toothless itself." Both were found with the faces of terror.  
Meanwhile, Toothless strove with untiring effort of tearing fabric. Consume slashing claws, teeth biting, or dragon fire, unfortunately substance appeared to be indestructible. So once again had one of his "very good" ideas, so he grabbed the boat and climbed with him in very high altitudes, where he lifted the boat .Boat landed. With a strong blast, but its body was not even a scratch. Tired and exhausted he lay down beside the boat and waited for Hiccup. However, the boat began to shoot lightning bolts.  
Hiccup from afar saw how Toothless quickly dodging lightning. "Toothless what you did with the boat." shouted Hiccup . At the moment what Hiccup ran into port everything stopped. "Toothless I hope you will explain it well." Said Hiccup . Night Fury just grunted and pointed to the boat, as if to say "It was not me, it was the ship."  
Then the naked man climbed through the fabric of the boat, who said only two things " Dude you got the craziest dragon I've ever seen " and "Have you got some clothes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry but my last week was full of tests and Homeworks and blah blah blah I know you dont want to read this soo I continue with storie .  
I do not own the HTTYD or any of characters just this story .  
It is probably time to describe Etaz, he was a tall, burly man. He had a very long white hair without a single gray hair and short cropped beard, in contrast to his forehead and chin, he was very impressive.  
This was a really awkward moment, because Hiccup and even his father had owned Atez's dress size so he had to make do with Stoick's, although those were about the same height but not the width. Luckily he was a wizard, so he maked them with words "mutnemudni erapmoc " to his standard, and the words " atatum etsev " changed their color to light gray and added a coat .  
When he was done with magic tricks, he came gradually to all three onlookers acquainted with all of them and shook hands, but when he walked away from the dragon "Toothles" shouted Hiccup, as had seen Etaz out of the hand spraying blood. Totthless startled, he turned to the Etaz and bulged his eyes on him as much as he could. "It's nothing Toothles" said Etaz , after a while it stops . Indeed, after a few seconds, blood started coming back into the wound , once healed ,Etaz introduced : " My name is Etaz , 634,782 nd wizard level , a disciple of the Mighty Nicholas , creator of magic , I'm here to teach the craft of my master to younger generations.  
When he finished, he bowed toward Stoick, who was taken aback by the compliment. Hiccup knew that his father had a great respect for Atez. "Now please Stoick , it would be possible my visit stayed between the four of us ? " Atez asked politely. All three nodded approvingly and Stoick said, "We need to pretend that you're my brother-in-law."" Fine then," said the wizard , then returned to the boat and pulled out a golden staff , returned to the trio and said, "My staff is at your service ," Hiccup he immediately noticed the special letters , which were engraved on it .  
After returning to the village Atez moved into the guest room. Hiccup went to work on improvements for Toothless's tail, and at the path to Gober he met Astrid." Hey Hiccup did you heard about what happened in the harbor? "Asked Astrid."Hi, and what happened in the harbor. " Hiccup said with a little s nervousness, because he knew what would happen if anyone found out about wizards. " Few people saw some flashes coming from the port, I believe this is the work of ruffnut and tuffnut as week ago they blowed up the armory, did they really thought it is inconspicuous, when they came to training in bandages." Astrid said, with amused voice. "You're probably right Astrid" Hiccup nervously confirmed her suspicions. "Sorry Astrid, but I'm kind of late for ...", "Wait, isn't that exactly what you told me in the arena, before I discovered Toothless in the woods?" "Astrid said with an angry voice."Maybe it was so l - long" stammered in horror Hiccup. "What are you hiding from me this time?" Astrid asked furiously. Fortunately, as if from nowhere ran Toothless to Hiccup he jumped on his back and in a flash they were gone.  
" Thanks bud, you just saved me from the horrible torture, but how did you know where I was? "Hiccup asked with a little surprise in his voice." Because, I told him". Answered a strong voice. Hiccup so freaked out that he almost fell from the saddle. "What the hell was that." He asked in confusion.


End file.
